I'm Glad I Met You
by xXKuchisaki HarukaXx
Summary: Crime Sorciére akhirnya disetujui dan menjadi official guild. Meredy, sedang mengunjungi kota Crocus. Tiba-tiba seorang menangkapnya. Apa yang akan dia lakukan? Siapa yang akan menolongnya? Warning:CRAK Pairing, OOC(kykny), Gaje, abal, aneh. Di kasih kesempatan dulu siapa tau suka sama ceritanya. R&R yaa.. Terima FLAME. Rating may change if you want to.


**Haiiii... Kembali bertemu dengan author abal nan gaje di cerita yang CRAK pairing.. Oke ini cerita main pairingnya adalah Steredy atau StingxMeredy. Disini Crime Sorciére bukan buronan lagi dan udah jadi official guild yang isinya cuman 3 orang. Jadi berilah kesempatan dan baca lah.. Oke oke? Sipp klo gitu**

**Disclaimer: Haruka bukan yang punya Fairy Tail**

**Warning: OOC(kykny), Pairing aneh, TYPOS, gaje, dan lain-lain**

**Indonesia dan Inggris bukan bahasa pertamaku..**

**R&R and Enjoy..**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

"Hey Jellal!" panggil seorang wanita dengan rambut bergelombang yang berwarna pink

"Ada apa Meredy?" balas lelaki yang disebut Jellal itu..

"Temani aku ke kota Crocus ya?" ajak wanita yang bernama Meredy itu ke Jellal.

"Maafkan aku Meredy.. Aku lelah karena pekerjaanku yang baru aku selesaikan.. Coba kau ajak Ultear.."

"Dia sedang menjalankan misi solo.." kata Meredy..

"Kalau begitu tunggu saja sampai dia pulang.. Lagipula kenapa kau mau kesana?" tanya Jellal penasaran.

"Aku pikir itu kota yang bagus.. Lagipula saat tahun lalu kita kesana.. Aku tak dapat berjalan-jalan(masih jadi buronan sihh..). Jadi aku pikir aku ingin kesana."

"Oh... Kenapa tidak kau pergi sendiri kesana?" usul Jellal dengan santainya.

"Aku takut Ultear marah karena aku pergi.." kata Meredy takut dan khawatir

"Tenang.. Urusan Ultear.. Aku saja yang tangani.. Sekarang pergilah.. Kau pantas mendapat sedikit kebebasan.."

"Benarkahhh?" tanya Meredy dengan mata yang berbinar

"Ya aku serius.. Tapi berhati-hatilah.. Jangan lupa untuk memberi kabar.."

"Baiklah onii-chan~ Jaa.. Ittekimasu!" kata Meredy yang beranjak pergi dengan pakaiannya yang telah dipacking entah kapan..

"Itterashai! Kiyotsukete!" kata Jellal yang beranjak pergi ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat.

**Meredy POV**

Hah.. Akhirnya aku dapat pergi sendiri.. Hmm... Aku dengar di Crocus bunga sakuranya akan mekar minggu ini.. Mungkin aku dapat melihatnya.. Tak sabar untuk melihatnya.. Hihi.. Hmm.. Sekarang yang harus aku lalukan adalah membeli tiket untuk ke Crocus. Aku pun berjalan ke loket dan membeli tiket perjalanan ke Crocus. 15 menit kemudian keretanya datang.. Aku pun naik dan menempuh perjalanan selama 1 jam.. Setelah tiba di Crocus aku pun langsung mencari tempat beristirahat dan aku menemukan satu.. Yaitu Sakura Pool.. Setelah itu aku pun langsung beristirahat.. Ternyata kamarnya bagus juga untuk sebuah hotel dengan harga satu malamnya 1.000 J. Aku pun beristirahat dan memikirkan apa yang akan kulakukan besok.. Tak lama kemudian aku tertidur dengan nyenyaknya hingga pagi membangunkanku.

**Normal POV**

"*yawn* Pagi yang cerah.. Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku berada di Crocus.. Aku mandi dulu ah.." setelah bangun Meredy pun langsung menuju kamar mandi dan mulai mandi. Setelah mandi dia pun menyiapkan dirinya dan berjalan-jalan di Crocus hingga malam tiba.. Saat perjalanan kembali ke hotel dia merasa ada yang mengikutinya.. Dia pun mempercepat laju jalannya.. Tapi sayangnya.. Sepasang tangan menariknya ke lorong jalan yang cukup gelap dan sepi.

"Kyaaa!" teriak Meredy saat ada sepasang tangan yang menariknya ke dalam lorong.

"Wah.. Wah.. Lihat ini.. Seorang wanita muda berjalan-jalan di pinggir kota malam-malam dan sendirian.. Kau sangat mengoda kau tau?" kata orang misterius itu..

"A-apa y-yang k-kau inginkan d-dariku?!" tanya Meredy terbata karena takut.

"J-jika k-kau i-ingin u-uang.. A-ambillah.." kata Meredy

"Untuk apa aku mengambil uangmu jika aku dapat mengambil tubuhmu.." kata orang itu sambil menjilat bibirnya sendiri.. Dia menatap Meredy dengan mata yang sangat menginginkan.

"Kemari sayang.. Kita akan mempunyai malam terindah hari ini.." kata lelaki itu yang mulai mendekat.

"J-jangan m-mendekat!"

"Teruslah seperti itu sayang.. Kau terlihat menggoda.." kata lelaki itu kembali menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

"S-stop! T-tolong j-jangan!"

"Aku jamin kau tidak akan menyesal.."

"Kyaaaa!" teriak Meredy yang ketakutan dan sudah mulai menangis. Dia sudah pasrah dan menunggu untuk orang itu untuk melakukan sesuatu padanya.. Tapi orang itu tak kuniung datang.. Meredy pun membuka matanya dan melihat seorang lelaki berambut pirang sedang memperingati orang yang mengganggu dirinya tadi.. Meredy pun terjatuh dan menangis.. Dia merasa sangat bersyukur karena ada orang yang menolongnya.. Orang berambut pirang itu berjalan mendatanginya..

"Kau tak apa? Apa yang dilakukan orang itu padamu? Apa kau luka?"

"A-aku t-tak a-apa.. T-terima k-kasih.."

"Perkenalkan.. Namaku Sting.. Sting Eucliffe"

"A-aku M-meredy."

"Baiklah Meredy.. Dimana kau tinggal? Biarku antar.."

"A-aku tinggal di Sakura Pool.. A-aku hanya turis disini.."

"Wah.. Kebetulan sekali hotel yang aku tempati juga disana.. Aku juga seorang turis.. Mari kita menjadi teman.."

"Hihi.. Kau seperti anak kecil saja.. Tapi aku menerima menjadi temanmu.."

"Okay.. Ayo kita kembali.. Sudah larut malam.. "

"Ya.. Terima kasih Sting.."

"Kembali.."

* * *

_**~To be Continued~**_

**Jeng jeng jeng jeng... Gimana? Gimana? Baguskah? Anehkah? Gaje? Dan lain lain? Masukkan aja ke kotak review.. Haruka-chan dengan senang hati menerima yang namanya FLAME.. Jadi tolong R&R yaaa... Oh ya.. Chap ini kependekkan ato udah cukup panjang? Kalo Haruka langsung nulis di iPad pasti hasilnya dikit deh.. Jadi maafin Haruka yaaa.. Oh ya jangan lupa juga baca cerita Haruka yang : ****_So, Who is She?_********Dan yang :****_ I'm Back For Revenge_**

**Jangan lupa mampir ke kotak review.. Di favorite and follow yaa.. **

**Now i'm off..**

**Sign,**

**Haruka**


End file.
